The present invention relates to a device for packaging tortilla shells which are utilized for making tacos, and more particularly, this invention relates to a package for storing and transporting U-shaped tortilla shells or tacos which are tortilla shells with a suitable filler such as ground meat, cheese or the like.
In recent years, Mexican-style foods have become extremely popular with the consuming public. One of the most popular items with the consumer has been the taco. The taco is made of a thin, crisp, folded cake of unleavened cornbread, referred to herein as a U-shaped tortilla shell, suitable filler such as ground meat, and garnishings such as shredded lettuce, tomatoes and cheese. Tacos are generally prepared in the home or in restaurants shortly before they are eaten. One of the major problems with providing empty, U-shaped tortilla shells for use in making tacos is the extensive amount of breakage which occurs even though the shells are packaged carefully. It is customary for the tortilla shells to be sold in a stack fashion with one inside the other; however, the stress on the crisp shells caused when the packages are handled is such that shells can break quite easily. Even so, the consuming public still buys a substantial amount and it is believed that, if the breakage problem could be reduced, many more shells would be sold. It is also anticipated that frozen food items, including a tortilla shell having the filler already prepared in the shell, would meet with much success.
Although such a combination is a viable product, it has not been offered before to the public because the shells tend to collapse or close when the filler is added. If the shell has collapsed, it is difficult or impossible to garnish the filler with decorative condiments just prior to serving. It is believed that the moisture in the filler is transferred to the crisp shell making it limp so that the side of the shell collapses. This is the primary reason that the tortilla shells are sold without the filler so that the consumer must prepare the filler, also. This added inconvenience is objectionable from a consumer's point of view. Thus, the present method of supplying the consumer with this particular food item has several undesirable aspects which prevent maximum use. Thus, a package which would reduce breakage of the empty shells and would permit packing of the shells with a filler without the open end of the shell collapsing would be of great importance to the food industry.